


【Limerence side story】你屋企燒著左

by teis90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, 好多粗口, 港語, 阿仔嘅人生經歷
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teis90/pseuds/teis90
Summary: 為左可以申請AO3嘅港語分類添磚瓦（？）自己個仔本身都講粗口所以佢應該唔care（屌關於Ethan到底有幾黑仔係year2嘅Ethan啊，雖然好黑仔但老母係愛你的
Kudos: 6





	【Limerence side story】你屋企燒著左

Ethan同平時一樣，放學就準備搭tube番屋企，屋企離學校得半個鐘車程，住hall咁撚貴，無謂申請住hall。locker又已經塞爆左，焗住日日抱住堆參考書同教材來回學校同屋企，本歐盟法真係重過鬼。

先岩岩出tube有信號，就收到住隔離樓嘅同學打電話黎。

「喂？Ethan你落堂未？你屋企燒著左喎……」電話背景音傳黎消防車嘅聲。

「……乜撚野話……」

Ethan呆撚左，呢個同學仔成日都係做present個陣carry人地嗰個，應該唔會無啦啦打電話玩野。

佢唯有抱住本重到仆街嘅歐盟法衝番屋企。

佢首先離遠見到自己屋企嘅方向冒出濃煙，然後見到一堆消防車同警車，行到屋企前面見到

——成棟樓燒到hum hum聲。

「……真心咩………………」

唔係淨係佢個flat，係堅係成棟樓燒到hum hum聲。

佢望住著緊火嘅樓，第一反應係好彩自己一個人住，佢dup低頭望左一眼捧住嘅歐盟法。

「WLTF？」

……屌……火災……參考書同教材咪渣都無得剩囉……我咪要重新買過曬……？本本都咁撚貴……

……屌！上堂堆notes！仆你個街……又要搵人抄番……

好啦，家陣唔燒都燒左，嗰兩個仲隨心過自己嘅老豆老母應該仲係巴黎嘆緊世界。Ethan諗左好耐，其他同學仔唔係住hall就係同屋企人住，咁搵到新屋之前唯有暫時住酒店。

Ethan扶額。

「酒店……唉……我屌……」

\---END---


End file.
